I Fell In Love At The Shore A Jauly Story
by solosoph
Summary: Jenni Jwoww Pauly D Jauly Jenni and Pauly fall in love at the Jersey Shore ; xxx
1. Chapter 1

Jersey Shore story  
Jauly Jwoww / Pauly d Jenni / Pauly

Hi Guys I know there aren't many Jauly stories so i decided i would try and make one. Its probably crap, but i tried: / :P Its basically about season 3 back at the shore and sparks fly between Jenni and Pauly. I watched season 3 a few times and i know what happens exactly but i won't be following that much. If you've watched it you will see some of the same things that happened

Jenni's POV

I'm almost there now, 10 minutes left and I'll be there. I finally get to see my family again. Well, apart from Sammi. We're about to start filming for season 3, and as everyone knows we're not exactly on the best of terms. Even though everything might not be perfect at the shore house, it came at the right timing. Me and Tom are fighting,,constantly. Just before I left the house he threw my luggage down the stairs just because he saw something in there which was 'inappropriate'. I see where he's coming from but it was unreasonable, especially when he pushed me down the stairs afterwards. He got physically abusive to me after season 1 when I went home, because apparently i had a thing going on with a tool bag with blowout. I couldn't even go out with my girlfriends after that.

Its a little nerve-racking leaving him though. I've left him with my two dogs, who he said he would kick out of the house if I fucked up.

...

No one's pov

...

Jenni pulled up to the house in her car

She smiled before climbing out of the car and walking round her car to the car boot. She opened it quickly as she wanted to get into the house as soon as possible. She couldn't wait to someone who loved her, she had missed that feeling. She lifted out two of her 6 suitcases and walked hastily up to the door. Stopping just outside the door, she rested her hand and the doorknob and smiled before opening the door and walking in.

"booboo!" Jenni's small friend ran up to her to give her a hug

"I've missed you so much" Jenni said looking up and seeing a small brunette in the hallway

"Jenni, this is Deena, Deena this is Jenni"

"hi its nice to meet you" Jenni gave Deena a hug

"you too" Deena smiled

"so is it just us here?" Jenni was looking around

"yeah that means we get the best room" Nicole was jumping up and down "woooo"

"Nicole, are you drunk?" A slight smirk appeared in the corner of Jenni's mouth

"well Deena was driving so i didn't have to worry about not drinking" Nicole started laughing

"I've missed that snooks" Jenni bends down to hug her 4'9 tan friend.

.

The three girls have unpacked their stuff into their new room and walk downstairs to wait in the lounge area.

When the door opens Jenni starts to get really excited but then she sees that it was just Ron and Sam.

"who's this?" Sammi asks with a snappy tone in her voice

Deena gets up of the couch, walks over to sammi and put out her hand "it's nice to meet you"

"mmhhmmmm" Sammi ignores Deena and just follows Ron into the two bedroom

Jenni whispers "Bitch" under her breathe, only loud enough so Deena and Nicole could hear.

They all start laughing quietly then start to make general conversation.

/ 10 mins later \\\

Vinny walks in and snooki runs up to him and hugs him. Vinny chuckled a bit seeing snooki run up to him so fast. Then he pulls away an hugs Jenni

"Hey" Jenni inhales Vinny's scent, appreciating that she is here even more.

Vinny pulls away "How've you been?"

Nicole didn't give Jenni a chance to answer "pauly's here!" she screamed out when she was looking out the window and saw Pauly get out of his car. Vinny crept behind the door with the duck phone waiting to jump out at his best friend which he had missed so much.

Pauly walked in the house and was surprised with a duck in his face. Vinny's face was so cute and priceless. It was like he was seeing his father after he's been on a 3 week business strip. Jenni smiled wide when Pauly and Vinny had their 'man hug' and secret handshake. Pauly hugged snooki first followed my Deena as he introduced himself. Then it came to Jenni.

JENNI'S POV

Pauly was smiling one of those classic pauly smiles. He's just finished hugging Deena when he started walking over to me.

"Hi pauly" I felt my tummy flip inside out when he hugged me, he lifted me up a little too, my feet were touching the ground on tiptoes. Me and Pauly have always had a connection, but we've never been able to work on it because of Tom. So now he's like my big brother. "yeahh buddy, I love it this time a 'year!" Pauly yelled and all of us started laughing. Thats when Ron and Sammi came down to greet Vinny and Pauly. Sammi

..No one's pov..

Sammi gave Jenni one of those 'you know I'm too good for you looks'. Jenni just looked sam up and down and raised her eyebrow, Sammi got really annoyed and pushed past Jenni to greet her friends. Jenni stepped back and whispered to Nicole "I might have to beat the shit out of her tonight" then winked.

._. ._. ._.

6 hours later. Mike had gotten to the house and they were all getting ready to go out.

"The first night of Karma you've gotta make it the best night. Where the best outfit you have and make a whore out of yourself" Snooki was teaching Deena while she was nodding "I've got the perfect outfit" she replied excitedly.

Jenni walked into their room wrapped in a towel "i don't think i'm going out tonight" Jenni says as the lays flat on her bed.

"whyyyy" snooki was whining

"I'm cared I'm gonna fuck up, I can't let Tom see that" Jenni confessed

Snooki walks over to her and hugs her "Jenni, i know you won't do anything wrong, and if he thinks that you have, screw him, he doesn't own you"

Jenni nodded "yeah you're right. I haven't done anything wrong since the first few episodes in season 1, and all he does it get worse. I'm gonna have a good time tonight whether he likes it or not, thank you Nicole" Jenni smiled as she hugged her friend.

30 MINS LATER

.

^^^that's what their wearing^^^

"CABS ARE HERE! CABS ARE HERE! CABS ARE HERE! " Pauly shouted making his face turn red.

Snooki and Deena had already had a couple of shots. Jenni climbed into the cab after Deena did excited for her night out, little did she know how it really was going to turn out.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

They were all at Karma. Jenni was with Deena and Nicole, Sammi was with Ronnie, Mike was creeping and Pauly and Vinny were trying to hook up with girls. One guy kept pestering Jenni; he was constantly trying to pull her shirt up. He was completely stoned, so Jenni was trying to be as nice as possible. "Please stop" Jenni was pushing him away. His words just came out slurred. Jenni was pushing him away harder now "seriously, get off me" she looked at Snooki and Deena for help. Snooki started tugging the man's shirt to get him away from Jenni put he just ignored her and pushed her out of the way. The guy was pulling Jenni closer to him but she kept struggling against him. This guy wasn't someone who Jenni could easily push off to the side. He was about 6'4 and very muscular. Usually Jenny would be very attracted to this guy, but he was so drunk it disgusted her.

"Could you please leave us alone?" Deena was shouting up to the man

"Just Fuck off, leave me and my girl to it"

Jenni's pov

Is he being serious right now. He probably has me confused with someone else, either way in need to ditch this trainwreck,,,Now!

...Normal POV...

"you seriously need to leave us alone" Jenni said as she untangled herself from his arms and ran off to the guys.

"We're leaving, you coming?" Jenni asked Vinny

Vinny was holding on to a girls hand and nodded "yeah I'm ready, Pauly?"

Pauly had his arm round a girl "yeah lets bounce"

They had decided to walk home and as soon as they got home the phone was ringing. Pauly picked up the phone "hello?" a few seconds later he said "Jenni its for you"

Jenni looked confused, but went to the phone.

"hello?" Jenni talked into the phone

"I told you NOT to fuck up Jenni!" Tom was shouting down the phone.

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did! I got a call from a friend and he saw you grinding on a guy at a club! You fucking cheater"

"I didn't grind on anyone" Jenni realized that one of Tom's friend must have seen her with that drunk guy

"I promise, i would never cheat" Pleaded Jenni down to phone

"Fuck this Jenni, you're going to have to do alot to make up for this!"

Jenni snapped

"NO! I will do nothing to make up for anything. Mainly because I didn't EVEN DO ANYTHING. You always act like i did something wrong to make me feel like shit. I feel like SHIT, but i shouldn't, because you're the asshole here, not me. Fuck you Tom, we're done" Jenni was shocked that she had just said that. Everyone in the room was silent too. Everyone knew Jenni was very strong minded, but not to Tom. Pauly and Vinny exchanged look and immediately had their girls get out of the house.

All then Jenni could hear on the other line, was a drone. He had hung up. She smiled to herself lightly, but then realized what she had done. What he would do to her, her dogs, he belongings, maybe even her family.

The smile immediately faded and tears began to silently run down her cheeks, Vinny and Pauly were sitting on the couch still shocked after what they had just witnessed. But as soon and they saw that Jenni was crying and Nicole immediately sat next to her on the bean bag, they stood up and walked closer to Jenni.

"He's gonna take my stuff, I just know it" Jenni was sobbing into Nicole's shoulder

"we'll go down to your house first thing in the morning, but just get some rest boo" Snooki said soothingly as the rubbed Jenni's back

Jenni nodded and stood up. Pauly rubbed her back and walked with her back to her room

"are you okay?" he asked her

Jenni shook her head and lay down in her bed. Pauly ticked Jenni in and kissed her forehead "good night"


End file.
